Blame It On The Boom Boom
by phoenix8351
Summary: Trad. Slash Derek/Stiles. Séquelle de 'What Do You Get The Werewolf Who Has Everything'. Pas besoin de l'avoir lu pour comprendre celle ci, la meute va à la même fac, Derek a acheté une maison et Stiles a un téton percé -On ne peut pas oublier le téton percé de Stiles...
1. Chapter 1

Traduction de _'Blame it on the boom boom'_ de LowlifeTheory

Traduction par Phoenix8351

Note de l'auteur : '_Hé les gars et les filles ! Voici la séquelle de 'What Do You Get The Werewolf Who Has Everything?' que j'ai promis il y a longtemps. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, pas d'inquiétude, tout ce que vous devez savoir c'est que Stiles a un téton percé, que Derek a acheté une maison et que toute la meute a décidée d'aller à la fac à Berkeley. Ouais, je sais, mais j'ai un diplôme d'arts alors pfffff._

_De toute façon, j'espère que vous apprécierez ceci. Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez et comme d'hab, toute idée me donnera une piste et je verrais ce que je peux faire._

_Je ne possède pas Teen Wolf.'_

Voici donc la séquelle de 'What Do You Get The Werewolf Who Has Everything?' que vous avez été nombreux à demander ^^

Cette fic est encore en cours d'écriture donc n'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires, je m'engage à les traduire au plus vite pour que l'auteur puisse en tenir compte ^^

Je tenais à remercier tous les visiteurs ^^ ceux qui mettent en favori ou en alert ^^ et surtout ceux qui reviews (même les anonymes à qui je ne peux répondre autre part qu'ici)

Mi : voici la suite ^^

Nheira : j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu ^^

Jessyka : Voici la séquelle (euh, pour le nouveau-né, c'est-à-dire que je ne saurais pas trop quoi en faire, t'aurais pas des cookies à la place ?)

Hayly, Alie, lili, Alice, lunatic, Guest x3ou4 (je viens seulement de comprendre que ce n'était pas un pseudo et donc pas forcément la même personne…), Helfyra, marj ^^ merci pour vos contributions anonymes ^^

Bon je vous laisse faire le plus important : Bonne lecture ^^

ATTENTION : SLASH : et contenu très chaud du même genre que 'What Do You Get The Werewolf Who Has Everything?' donc homophobe, et gens n'ayant pas l'âge ou ne supportant pas les relations poussées entre messieurs allez voir ailleurs grâce à la flèche précèdent ou à la petite croix rouge en haut de l'écran.

Chapitre 1 – En retard pour les cours

La maison était silencieuse et tout juste éclairé par quelques rayons du soleil qui se levait, pourtant le bazar régnait et elle était habitée. Une paire de basket appartenant à Stiles trainait dans un coin, à moitié recouverte par un sweat à capuche qui avait l'air d'appartenir à Jackson. La petite table était recouverte de livres et de stylos. Des papiers trainaient un peu partout, de même qu'un carnet rose de Lydia qui était resté ouvert après ses devoirs de la nuit dernière.

Il y avait aussi des tasses vides de la séance de travail d'hier, et la corbeille dans le coin qui risquait de déborder suite à l'amoncellement de déchets qu'elle contenait. L'écran d'un téléphone, qui gisait sur le canapé, s'alluma pour annoncer l'arrivée d'un sms. Il appartenait à Danny mais il avait dû tomber de sa poche à un moment. La veste en cuir de Derek était sur une des chaises de la table qui était aussi recouverte par les affaires des étudiants. Un des t-shirt de Scott était sur une autre chaise, avec une tache de sauce sur le devant. Une bouteille de parfum, à moitié vide, était aussi sur la table, elle appartenait à Allison.

La maison était peut-être en bazar mais c'était celle de la meute. Et dans quelques heures, le chaos recommencerait quand le premier d'entre eux se lèverait afin de se préparer pour la journée. Le regard de Derek balaya une dernière fois la maison avant de remonter les escaliers avec le verre d'eau pour lequel Stiles l'avait réveillé. Bien sûr, Stiles ronflait tranquillement quand il ferma la porte de la chambre et Derek fut tenté de lui renverser le verre d'eau sur la tête, mais il ne le fit pas. Il le posa sur la table de nuit et se glissa à nouveau dans le lit. Stiles installa immédiatement un bras autour de lui et murmura quelque chose à propos de nuages roses qui ne pouvaient pas soutenir des éléphants avant de faire claquer sa langue et de se taire à nouveau. Derek resta allongé dans le lit et ferma les yeux. Mais il ne dormait pas. Il écoutait, appréciant la paix et la tranquillité de ce petit matin. Ca ne durerait pas longtemps.

X-X-X

« Oh mon Dieu, Jackson, as-tu encore utilisé mon fer à lisser pour tes poils pubiens ! » claque Lydia.

« Va en enfer ! » crie-t-il depuis sa chambre.

« Ton fer à lisser est là. Celui d'Allison est cassé. » Dit Scott en apparaissant sur le pas de la porte de Lydia.

« Hey, quelqu'un a vu mon t-shirt Star Wars. Je sais que je l'ai étendu là mardi. » Gémit Stiles.

« Pauvre chienne triste. » dit Jackson.

« Va au diable. » crie Stiles.

« Il est dans ma chambre. » dit Danny.

« Pourquoi le t-shirt de Stiles est dans ta chambre ? » demande Allison après avoir enlevé sa brosse à dent de sa bouche.

« Parce qu'il trainait par terre donc je l'ai repassé pour lui. » dit Danny.

« Une vraie maman ! » crie Jackson de sa chambre. Lydia ricane.

Derek grogne et place un oreiller sur sa tête ils ne vivent ici que depuis un mois, et il a déjà des envies de meurtres. Il a pensé à tout, il sait exactement ce qu'il fera à chacun et à chacune d'entre eux… Ses pensées sanguinaires sont interrompues par son nom.

« Quelqu'un a déjà dit à Derek pour la fête ? »crie Lydia. Derek retire l'oreiller de son visage. Quelle fête ?

« Quelle fête ? » crie-t-il puis il réalise. Il réalise qu'il devenait comme eux en criant comme ça. Il se lève et va jusqu'à la chambre de Lydia. « Quelle fête ? » demande-t-il à nouveau mais en utilisant un ton de voix approprié cette fois. Calme, ne pas crier. Un ton plus bas.

« Juste une fête. » sourit-elle en regardant Derek de haut en bas. Il entend Stiles faire une pause à l'entrée avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

« Pourquoi es-tu là, avec cette diablesse et aussi peu vêtu, t'es cinglé ? » demande Stiles, son regard passant de Derek à Lydia avec une inquiétude exagérée. « Si elle te viole, ne viens pas te plaindre auprès de moi. » dit-il, en glissant un doigt dans l'élastique du boxer de Derek pour le tirer hors de la pièce.

« Derek, nous avons une grande maison et un grand jardin, et il n'y aucune raison qu'on ne fasse pas la fête du siècle ici ! » boude Stiles en poussant Derek dans leur chambre avant de fermer la porte.

« Ne dois-tu pas aller en cours ? » demande Derek alors que Stiles tombe à genoux et pousse Derek contre la porte. Stiles lui sourit alors qu'il baisse le boxer pour sortir la queue de Derek.

« Oui. » dit Stiles en se dressant pour lécher le bout de la queue de Derek. « Mais je veux d'abord mon petit déjeuner. » souffle-t-il. Derek laisse sa tête aller cogner contre la porte en bois.

« On dirait que notre Alpha va avoir droit à un peu d'action. » chantonne Lydia. Tous grognèrent et l'ignorèrent, se dépêchant de se préparer pour pouvoir partir.

« On part dans 15 minutes, Stiles ! » prévint Danny en descendant rapidement les escaliers.

« 15 minute. » dit Stiles en léchant de la base au gland. « On a largement le temps. » dit-il avant de sucer le gland et de l'aspirer dans sa bouche. Il pouvait sentir les doigts de Derek appuyant sur son crane pour le maintenir en place. Arrêtant la succion, il relaxe sa gorge et bouge rapidement la tête pour en prendre davantage jusqu'à avaler la totalité de la longueur de Derek. Il se retire avec un gémissement obscène et observe la fine ligne de salive qui relie encore la queue de Derek à ses lèvres. Il sourit à son fiancé avant d'engloutir à nouveau sa queue pour la sucer, il ronronne autour de la dure longueur pendant qu'il passe sa langue sur la veine gonflée. Avec sa main il joue avec les boules de Derek, les caressant légèrement du bout des ongles jusqu'à ce que Derek gronde, gémisse et se libère dans la gorge affamée de Stiles.

Stiles se retire et essuie sa bouche du dos de la main. Il lève le regard vers Derek appuyé contre la porte et sourit. « Merci de nous laisser organiser une fête. » dit-il en se relevant pour mêler sa langue avec celle de Derek. Les mains de Derek descendent pour agripper le cul de Stiles et l'attirer plus près de lui.

« 5 minutes ! » rappelle Danny du bas des escaliers. Stiles embrasse Derek une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner.

« J't'aime. A plus. » Dit-il en franchisant rapidement la porte puis il descend tout aussi vite les escaliers. Derek se laisse tomber sur le lit et écoute Danny qui dit à Stiles de se dépêcher alors que Lydia veut savoir ce que Stiles va faire pour que Derek accepte la fête.

« Déjà fait ce qu'il fallait. » croasse Stiles avant de lui mettre une tape au cul.

« Stiles tu as mal à la gorge ? Tu veux une pastille ? » Demande Scott.

« Oh mon Dieu, vous êtes stupides. » dit Jackson en passant la porte avant de la laisser claquer. Le moteur démarre en rugissant et la voiture part. Derek reste là où il était longtemps après qu'ils soient partis, fixant le poster de Zombie que Stiles avait accroché au mur de la chambre. Il n'est même pas 9h et il est déjà épuisé.

X-X-X

« Où étais tu toute la journée ? » demande Stiles alors que Derek passe la porte en portant une boite. « Qu'y a-t-il dans la boite ? » Jackson entre derrière Derek et il porte aussi une boite.

« Sept ! » crie Jackson à la volée avec un sourire stupide sur le visage.

« Tu as l'air stupide. » dit Stiles. Jackson lui tire la langue en posant la boite sur le comptoir. Stiles regarde. « De la viande ? » demande-t-il.

« Enfin trouvé un boucher convenable. » Derek sourit en déballant les boites. Stiles, la mâchoire pendante, les regarde ranger la viande dans le frigo puis dans le congélateur. « Ça devrait nous durer une semaine ou deux. » dit Derek.

« A peu près. » acquiesce Jackson. « Hé Stiles, on va faire un barbecue pour la fête. »

« Mec, on est en octobre donc il va faire trop froid. »

« On le fera dans le garage. » dit Derek.

« Et le cramer avec ? »

« Non, on ouvrira les portes, abruti. » dit Jackson en levant les yeux au ciel.

Stiles hoche la tête. Il est sûr qu'ils ont les choses sous contrôle d'une manière virile.

X-X-X

X-X-X

Donc Derek laisse la meute toute seule… Je me demande qui prendra les commandes ?

Fin du chapitre 1

A bientôt pour le chapitre 2 ^^


	2. party time

Blame It On The Boom Boom

Note de l'auteur : '_J'allais sortir mais il neige donc vous pouvez remercier la météo pour ce chapitre ! _

_Je voudrais dire un grand merci à hbrackett pour mon dernier chapitre. Ce sont tes encouragements qui m'ont donné des idées pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira !'_

Merci à tous les reviewers….

…..

J'aimerais préciser que je suis désolé pour l'attente même si ça ne change rien ….

Merci pour toutes les reviews, les ajouts en favoris et en alertes, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre a tout le monde mais je le ferais …

Bonne lecture

**Chap 2 – Party time ! **

Stiles devait admettre qu'il avait été impressionné par les compétences d'organisation de fête de Lydia et Danny. Il y avait tellement de personnes rassemblées dans la maison que toutes les portes et toutes les fenêtres avaient dues être ouvertes pour laisser entrer un peu d'air malgré la froideur de la nuit. Heureusement Derek et Jackson avaient évité le désastre avec le barbecue et la meute avait pu manger avant que la majorité des invités n'arrivent.

Stiles passait le meilleur moment de sa vie. Trois filles l'avaient dragué et il n'était même pas encore minuit. Derek n'avait pas été présent lors de la première, et Stiles avait flirté un peu plus qu'il n'aurait dû avant de la laisser tomber.

La seconde était une bête elle s'était enroulée autour de lui, frottant ses hanches contre les siennes en murmurant des cochonneries dans son oreille. Derek était arrivé derrière elle, avait enroulé son bras autour d'elle en lui disant que Stiles était sa propriété et qu'elle devrait plutôt aller jouer avec Jackson. Il l'avait soulevé et l'avait déposée sur les genoux de Jackson. Stiles rigola quand Jackson se contenta de la fixer avant de faire partir cette fille qui essayait de chevaucher ses cuisses.

La troisième fille le baisait littéralement des yeux à travers la pièce. Au début, il pensait qu'elle fixait Derek mais Derek démontra que ses yeux bougeaient pour suivre les déplacements de Stiles. Alors que Derek était pris dans une discussion avec quelqu'un, elle ouvrit un coté de sa tunique pour lui montrer un sein crémeux, Stiles resta choqué devant sa bière puis il se dirigea vers une des salle de bains dont il verrouilla la porte derrière lui pour plus de sécurité.

Décidant qu'apparemment il ne risquait plus rien, Stiles se glissa hors de la salle de bains et retourna à la fête. Ce n'était pas qu'il abhorrait les charmes féminins, il aimait les charmes féminins et quand Derek n'était pas dans le coin, il adorait aller sur internet pour se mater un bon vieux porno non gay, mais aucune n'était jamais venu pour lui plutôt que pour Derek (sauf Lydia quand elle voulait qu'il séduise Derek pour qu'il fasse quelque chose. S'il n'était pas aussi possessif, il lui aurait bien dit de le faire toute seule) alors ça l'effrayait énormément. En plus du fait que Derek était un maniaque possessif avec des tendances meurtrières. Parfois. Quand il était d'humeur à ça.

« Où étais tu sexy ? » demanda Derek avec un grand sourire quand Stiles revint. Stiles fronça les sourcils.

« Es-tu ivre ? » demanda-t-il en reniflant Derek.

« Nan, mais quelques petits verres m'ont rendu joyeux. » admit Derek. Stiles enregistra l'information pour plus tard et glissa un bras autour de sa taille tout en regardant deux filles qui se disputaient un gobelet rouge à moitié vide. Ils s'écartèrent alors que les filles s'approchaient d'eux pour éviter de se retrouver couvert de boissons.

« Oh mon dieu, je n'y crois pas, c'est Derek Hale ! » cria une voix. Stiles se tourna vers la porte pour y voir une blonde plantureuse qui souriait à Derek. « Comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce pour enlacer Derek. Qui l'enlaça à son tour. Stiles en resta bouche bée. Lydia arriva à ses côtés.

« Est-il saoul ? » demanda-t-elle en fixant son Alpha avec des yeux étonnés.

« Je pense qu'il n'en est pas loin. » dit Stiles en grimaçant. Il n'aimait pas vraiment que la blonde sexy pose ses mains sur son petit ami. Son fiancé. Qu'importe. Il était à lui. Peut-être qu'il devrait se créer un tampon spécial pour le marquer.

« Waouh, tu as l'air sensationnelle. »dit Derek en se reculant et en la regardant bien de haut en bas. Stiles sentit que quelqu'un d'autre s'arrêtait à côté de lui et il put voir Jackson qui les fixait.

« Elle est chaude. Est qu'il… »

« Oui. » le coupa Stiles. Les trois restèrent là à regarder. La fille les remarqua et leur jeta un regard noir.

« Abrutis de nouveaux. Pschitt ! » Leur dit-elle en leur faisant un signe avec les doigts avant de se retourner vers Derek.

« Est-ce une étudiante de 4eme année? » demanda bruyamment Jackson puis il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et gigota d'un pied sur l'autre alors qu'il la regardait de haut en bas.

« Oui. » répondit Lydia. Lydia connaissait chaque personne présente à la soirée. C'était vraiment impressionnant de constater qu'elle connaissait tout ce monde.

« Et en plus, les nouveaux sont sourds. » dit-elle en regardant Derek. « Que fais-tu ici, à une fête de fac ? »

« La maison m'appartient. » sourit Derek en bougeant sa main autour de sa tête menaçant de renverser la bière qui restait encore dans sa bouteille.

« Tu as acheté cette maison ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ? Tu devais savoir que j'étais dans le coin. J'aurais pu passer. » Dit-elle avec un faux air blessé en frappant légèrement sa poitrine.

« Je n'y ait jamais pensé. »dit Derek.

« Alors ces nouveaux… » Dit-elle en levant un cil d'un air séducteur.

« Ils vivent ici. » dit Derek. « Ils sont ma meute. La meute, voici Shauna, Shauna, ma meute ! »

« Oh, cool ! » dit-elle. « Je me demandais ce qui allait t'arriver après tout ça. Ce gars était si brisé après la mort de sa sœur, il en était devenu un peu fou. » Dit-elle au groupe.

« Non, sans blague. » répliqua Stiles. Shauna lui jeta un regard noir qu'il lui retourna.

« Tu n'es pas un loup. » dit-elle en reniflant Stiles. « Mais ton odeur y ressemble. » Elle se tourna vers Derek. « Il y a beaucoup d'humains dans ta meute ? »

« Trois. » dit-il en les regardant. Stiles aurait juré que la poitrine de Derek s'était un peu gonflée en disant ça.

« Ce gars était en 3eme année quand j'étais en 1ere année. Est-ce que vous savez à quel point il a été dur d'entrer dans son lit ? Il doit bien avoir baisé les ¾ de ma classe avant que ça soit mon tour. » Dit-elle.

Stiles gronda, il en avait assez. Cette salope était tout autour de Derek et il ne l'aimait pas. Il s'avança et donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule de Derek. « Perso je n'ai pas trouvé ça très dur, il m'a pratiquement balancé sur le lit. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il fait encore la plupart du temps. » Stiles sourit avant de se tourner vers Derek. « Alors grand garçon, tu as baisé la moitié de la classe ? » demanda-t-il alors que Derek passait un bras autour de lui.

« Evidemment. » dit Derek en souriant. « Jaloux ? » demanda Derek.

« Nan, c'était avant, nous c'est maintenant. Tu es tout à moi. » Dit Stiles en s'avançant pour mordiller le menton rasé de Derek. Il devait définitivement mettre la main sur ce tampon. Il entendit Jackson toussoter derrière lui mais il savait que Jackson n'irait nulle part. Les trois membres de la meute se sentait mis au défi par cette étrangère sans nom qui connaissait si bien leur Alpha et ils n'étaient pas prêts à faire marche arrière.

« Vous êtes ensemble ? » demanda-t-elle. Derek acquiesça.

« C'est mon mec. » dit-il en attirant Stiles plus près de lui. Stiles prit quelques secondes pour profiter de l'étreinte.

« Quel gâchis. » dit Shauna.

« Que diable voulez-vous dire ? » claqua Lydia de derrière.

« Derek est le meilleur mangeur de minou que j'ai jamais rencontré. » soupira-t-elle.

« Ouais, il se débrouille aussi très bien avec l'autre côté. » dit Stiles. Il entendit un grognement choqué derrière lui et il sut que Scott s'était joint à leur petite réunion. Quelqu'un tendit un verre shooter a Derek, il lui tapota l'épaule et s'envoya le verre cul-sec avant de se tourner pour embrasser Stiles. Stiles put sentir la brulure de l'alcool alors que Derek le partageait avec lui en l'embrassant. Stiles avança pour se rapprocher encore plus de son fiancé et Derek l'enveloppa dans ses bras tout en laissant glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses. Un long moment après que l'alcool soit avalé, Derek continuait à poursuivre le gout avec sa langue, envahissant la bouche de Stiles. Stiles grogna, enroulant un bras possessif autour du cou de Derek.

« Et voilà, ça recommence. » Derrière eux, Stiles entendit la voix de Danny. « Nous organisons la fête du siècle avec Lydia et ils vont se barrer pour aller baiser, pas vrai ? »

« Je sais, ils sont indécents. Et ils ne veulent même pas me laisser regarder. » Bouda Lydia.

« Si tu arrives à trouver ce qu'il boit, je le convaincrais de te laisser regarder. » dit Stiles en se reculant pour reprendre sa respiration. Derek ricana contre Stiles.

Les pupilles de Derek étaient grandes ouvertes et il lécha ses lèvres. « Je dois parler à Stiles une minute. Les gars soyez gentils avec Shauna. » Dit Derek en se dirigeant vers les escaliers tout en tirant Stiles derrière lui. Quelques encouragements retentirent en voyant quelqu'un se faire emmener à l'étage, et Stiles rougit mais laissa ses doigts enlacés avec ceux de Derek.

X-X-X

Stiles se fit réveillé par des baisers déposés partout sur son visage. Il grogna et essaya de faire en sorte que Derek reste immobile parce qu'il avait l'impression que sa tête hébergeait une fanfare et qu'il ne pourrait bouger sans rendre le contenu de son estomac.

« Debout, debout mon bel endormi. » dit Derek en embrassant son cou pour ensuite revenir sur sa bouche. Stiles se sentait vaseux et son baiser l'était tout autant, il bougeait juste ses lèvres. « Je dois y aller, Stiles. »

« Quoi ? Non, ne t'en va pas. » Dit Stiles en se réveillant en sursaut. Il y avait trop de lumière dans la chambre.

« Je le dois. Tu ne m'embrasse pas pour me dire au revoir ? » Demanda Derek. Stiles s'assit et recula un peu sur le lit.

« Est-ce que ça va aller avec mon père ? » demanda Stiles. Il voulait y aller aussi mais Derek avait refusé, les cours étaient plus importants.

« Ça ira. » dit Derek. « Arrête de t'inquiéter. Il a des douzaines de films à voir et son frigo est rempli. »

« Assure-toi qu'il mange correctement. » prévint Stiles. « Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. »

« Il mange très bien. » Dit Derek en hochant la tête. Il adorait quand Stiles était protecteur avec tout le monde.

« Dit celui qui mange tout ce qui bouge. » dit Stiles. « Ne peux-tu pas rester un jour de plus ? »

« Non parce que l'équipe de démolition sera là mardi donc je dois être à la maison demain pour tout vérifier. J'ai besoin de m'assurer que tout est prêt. Qu'aucun ados ne traine là-bas au lieu de faire leurs devoirs. » Le taquina Derek en se souvenant que Stiles y trainait quasiment tous les jours.

« Hey on serait jamais sorti ensemble si je n'y avait pas trainé aussi souvent. » lui rappela Stiles en enfonçant son doigt dans la poitrine de Derek.

« Ouais, ouais. » dit Derek. « Un dernier baiser ? »

« Non. Si je ne t'embrasse pas tu ne t'en va pas. » Dit Stiles fier de son nouveau plan.

« Alors je vais juste me servir et je m'en irais quand même. » dit Derek avec un sourire. Il commença à bouger du lit.

« Bâtard sans cœur. » dit Stiles en avançant et en attirant Derek a lui. Il écarta ses jambes et tenta de lui grimper dessus.

« Jolie tentative. » dit Derek en le repoussant avec un dernier smack sur les lèvres de Stiles. « Mais je dois vraiment y aller maintenant sinon je n'arriverai pas avant minuit et ton père s'est assuré d'être de garde ce matin pour pouvoir me tenir compagnie toute la soirée. »

« Mon père est trop rabat joie. » grommela Stiles en rejetant sa tête sur un oreiller.

« C'est ce que tu penses de tout monde. » dit Derek en se levant du lit. Son sac était prêt, à côté de la porte. Stiles le suivit, une main tenant le pantalon de Derek et l'autre tenant le haut de Derek.

Ils descendirent les escaliers. Si tôt, un samedi matin, surtout après une fête, la maison était silencieuse. Stiles fut surpris qu'il n'y ait pas plus de bazar. Il remarqua quelques personnes qui ronflaient sur les canapés en passant. Dès que Derek serait parti, il les foutrait dehors.

Derek l'embrassa une dernière fois à la porte puis Stiles regarda la voiture qui s'éloignait dans la rue, faisant signe à Derek jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au coin de la rue. Avec un long soupir, Stiles referma la porte, attrapa un grand sac et commença à nettoyer la maison. Il ne voulait pas retourner au lit, pas sans Derek. Les dimanches matins étaient toujours dédiés aux grasses matinées crapuleuses.

« Derek est parti ? » demanda Danny en descendant les escaliers, alors qu'un gars étrange le suivait.

« Ouais. » dit Stiles regardant difficilement son camarade.

« Et voilà le cafard commence. » taquina Danny. Stiles l'ignora et continua de nettoyer la maison. Danny embrassa le gars à la porte avant d'aller aider Stiles. « Il commence tôt ce matin. » dit Danny. « Il est infirmier. »

« C'est ton petit ami ? » demanda Stiles. Il voulait embêter un peu son ami mais il avait trop le cafard.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est. » dit Danny en haussant les épaules. Stiles hocha la tête pour montrer sa compréhension. « Derek sera de retour dans quelques jours. » dit Danny en passant un bras autour de Stiles.

« Je sais, c'est juste qu'il a toujours été là, à quelques kilomètre tout au plus. Il n'a jamais été aussi loin de moi. » Dit Stiles avec une moue.

« Tu sais quoi, on va faire un câlin de groupe. » dit Danny.

« On est que deux. » lui signala Stiles.

« Alors câlin jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre arrive. » dit Danny en avançant vers Stiles pour l'attirer contre sa poitrine. Il déposa même un bisou sur la tête de Stiles.

« Crétin. » dit Stiles en écartant Danny de son chemin, riant quand Danny trébucha sur une chaise.

X-X-X

A bientôt


	3. Demolition time

Me voilà de retour, je ne saurais comment m'excuser de ma (trop) longue absence…

Merci pour toutes les reviews (surtout celles auxquelles je n'ai pas encore répondues) et les ajouts en favoris ou en alertes !

Bonne lecture ^^

**Chap. 3 – Demolition time**

« Alors, raconte-moi, comment va Stiles ? Pour de vrai ? » Demanda le Sheriff en déposant un plat de nourriture devant Derek. Il prit en note la présence d'une pomme de terre au four, de viande grillée sans matière grasse et de légume. Le Sheriff avait la même chose dans son assiette. Stiles lui demanderait probablement quand il parlerait plus tard.

« Il est fidèle à lui-même. Il travaille dur. Vous lui manquez. » Dit Derek en coupant sa viande.

« Il me manque. La maison est vide sans lui. » Admit le Sheriff. « Ne lui dit pas que j'ai dit ça. »

« Je ne le ferai pas. » Dit Derek en souriant. « C'est excellent. » dit-il en montrant son assiette du bout de son couteau.

« Stiles aime cuisiner mais c'est moi qui lui ait apprit. Sa mère aussi était une bonne cuisinière. Toutefois, elle s'intéressait plus aux pâtisseries qu'aux repas. Un jour aux environs de Noel, je suis rentré à la maison et elle avait eu envie de faire des cupcakes. Stiles avait six ou sept ans, je pense. La cuisine avait l'air, eh bien on aurait dit que Stiles l'avait fait exploser. Il y avait du glaçage partout, et des nappages, et les petites billes argentées, on en a retrouvé pendant des mois après ça. Il s'avère que sa mère lui a fait gouter le nappage et qu'il y avait des additifs dedans. Le gamin est devenu fou ! Sa mère aussi, elle avait juste laissé tomber et l'avait rejoint dans son jeu. Après l'avoir mis au lit, nous avons tous nettoyé, nous en avons ri pendant des heures. On n'a pas eu un seul cupcake cette année-là. Ni les années après d'ailleurs. » Dit le Sheriff. Encore dans ses souvenirs, le Sheriff avait un air absent dans les yeux.

Derek rigola avec le Sheriff en imaginant Stiles, enfant, couvert de glaçage. Il se demandait comment serait Stiles avec leurs propres enfants.

« Tu veux des enfants ? » demanda le Sheriff, comme s'il lisait dans l'esprit de Derek.

« Oui. C'est compliqué mais je veux des enfants. » Dit Derek.

« En as-tu déjà parlé avec Stiles ? » Le ton du Sheriff était curieux.

« Pas vraiment. » admit Derek.

« Mais vous allez bien vous marier ? » confirma-t-il en élevant un sourcil.

« Oui, bien sûr. » dit Derek. Le Sheriff hocha la tête pour montrer son approbation.

« Et si Stiles ne veux pas d'enfants ? » demanda le Sheriff.

« Je sais qu'il veut beaucoup de gens autour de lui. Il veut une famille. » Dit Derek. « Une famille plus grande que celle qu'il a déjà. »

« Je suppose que c'est pour ça que vous vivez tous ensemble. Comment fais-tu, Derek ? Avec tous ces ados ? J'en perdrais la tête. Je veux dire, je sais que tu es encore jeune toi aussi mais vouloir volontairement vivre avec ses gamins. » Il secoua la tête.

« Ca aussi, c'est compliqué. » Dit Derek, en se mordant la lèvre. Il prit une grande gorgée de sa bière avant de se réinstaller au fond de sa chaise. Il était heureux de savoir que, contrairement aux croyances populaires, le Sheriff gardait son arme à feu enfermé à clé, quelque part, quand il rentrait chez lui. Des années à vivre avec Stiles lui avait appris à le faire systématiquement. Il était également heureux d'avoir une chance de s'enfuir avec une bonne longueur d'avance le temps que le Sheriff aille chercher son arme.

« En fait, je suis un loup-garou. » lui dit Derek. « Et donc, c'est toute ma meute qui vit dans cette maison. »

Le Sheriff fixa Derek pendant un long moment.

« Permet moi d'être direct. Tu penses être un loup garou ? »

« Oui. » répondit fermement Derek.

« Et ces gamins sont tous des loups garous ? »

« Non. Seuls certains le sont. » Corrigea Derek.

« Stiles est-il… »

« Non. » dit immédiatement Derek. Stiles devait encore demander la morsure. Ils n'en avaient même pas encore vraiment parlé.

« Ok. Je, humm, bon, suis-je en train de délirer ? » Demanda le Sheriff.

« Je suis réel. » dit Derek.

« Donc si tu penses que tu es un loup garou… »

« Je suis un loup garou. » l'interrompit Derek.

« Que font les loups garous ? Que fais-tu ? » Demanda finalement le Sheriff en ramenant son attention sur sa nourriture. Derek souleva le reste de sa viande et le mangea du bout des doigts avant de parler.

« Habituellement, j'ai des migraines à force de chercher des solutions à des problèmes d'étudiants. » dit Derek.

« Es-tu fou ? » demanda le Sheriff.

« Je peux le prouver. » Dit Derek. Le Sheriff se contenta de le regarder et Derek entama alors sa démonstration. Il plaça sa main droite au milieu de la table et les deux hommes observèrent la main de Derek se transformé, les doigts grandissant, ses ongles devenant plus longs et plus pointus. Cela se finit par des poils recouvrant son poignet et le dos de sa main. « Les Hales ont toujours été des loups garous. C'est ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques années. La guérison miraculeuse de mon oncle, c'était le loup. » Dit doucement Derek. Ses crocs restant cachés derrière ses lèvres.

« J'ai besoin d'un verre. » dit le Sheriff. Derek se leva aussitôt et attrapa deux verres propres et une bouteille. Il remarqua que son corps était redevenu à son état normal. Il versa double dose dans chaque verre. Le Sheriff s'enfila son verre cul-sec.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais vraiment pas si je devrais t'abattre ou te mettre aux arrêts. Ou m'enfuir. » Dit le Sheriff après son 3eme verre.

« Pourquoi ne pas juste me croire ? » dit Derek. Le Sheriff rit.

« Tu sais, c'est tout lui, ça. S'il y a une personne sur terre qui pouvait se retrouver impliqué avec des loups garous, c'est bien Stiles. » Dit-il. « Si ce n'était pas pour le bien être de Stiles, je ne te croirais pas. Je t'aurai plutôt abattu. »

« Nous devrons en parler davantage, je n'avais pas prévu de vous en parler ce soir mais je pense qu'il est important que vous connaissiez cette partie de ma vie et de la vie de Stiles. »

« Merci de m'avoir fait confiance pour ça. » dit le Sheriff en faisant un grand geste avec son verre. Derek fit glisser la bouteille pour la mettre hors de portée du Sheriff.

« Merci de me faire assez confiance pour me confier votre fils. » dit doucement Derek.

« Ah, Tu peux l'avoir. Plus un problème qu'autre chose. » Dit le Sheriff en rigolant, Derek le rejoignit dans son hilarité. Ils savaient tous deux qu'il ne le pensait pas, qu'il n'aurait aucun remords à abattre Derek d'une balle dans la tête si ça s'avérait nécessaire.

« Hé, je sais que vous avez des questions. Stiles a encore quelques livres sur le sujet, sous son lit, si vous voulez. » Dit Derek.

« Il n'y a pas que ça sous son lit. » dit le Sheriff. Derek rigola et pria tous les dieux loups garous pour que le Sheriff ne remarque pas la rougeur envahissant son cou sinon l'homme ne manquerait pas de fanfaronner, auprès de Stiles, d'avoir réussi à faire rougir son petit ami. « Bien, je vais aller rejoindre mes draps. Nous regarderons un film un autre soir, si je m'assois devant la télé ce soir, je risque de m'endormir en 5 minutes, fiston. »

« Ok, bonne nuit, Sheriff. » dit doucement Derek.

« Hé, peut être qu'un jour, tu pourrais m'appeler papa. Tu sais quand j'aurais un tas de petits enfants. » Dit maladroitement le Sheriff.

« J'aime l'idée. » dit Derek. Il nettoya la cuisine et chargea le lave-vaisselle en pensant à Stiles et au Sheriff et à sa meute. Et à l'avenir. Avec des enfants. Des tas de mini Stiles courant partout.

Mais il gardait ce genre de pensées pour plus tard, car demain, il s'occupait de son passé.

XXX

Le lundi soir, Derek monta lentement les escaliers. Le Sheriff avait perpétué la coutume de sa femme consistant à accrocher les portraits de famille à cet endroit. Tout en haut, il y avait une photo de Stiles le jour de sa remise de diplôme. Derek eut un petit frisson en voyant celle d'à côté, le Sheriff, Derek et Stiles souriant à l'appareil photo. Il se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas la voir la nuit précédente, puis il se dit que ça avait surement un lien avec l'intensité de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le Sheriff.

Ils avaient encore discuter ce soir, et comme promis, Derek avait laissé quelques livres sur la table. Derek répondit aux questions sur la meute, les Alphas, et expliqua ce qui restait encore mystérieux pour le Sheriff à propos des meurtres. Après cette journée, il était épuisé. Il l'avait passé à la recherche d'objets survivants qu'il aurait pu récupérer dans la maison. Il avait presque oublié la tasse de Stiles 'Team Derek' posé dans le placard. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait dormir pendant une semaine entière, mais il avait encore un peu d'énergie qui l'empêchait de se reposer. Une d'un genre que seul Stiles pouvait calmer. Il avait besoin de son compagnon.

Etre dans la chambre de Stiles tout seul et savoir qu'il n'allait pas débarquer bientôt était assez bizarre. La chambre était rangée, on ne sentait presque plus la présence de Stiles. Derek enleva ses vêtements et alla au lit. Il resta allongé pendant presque une minute avant d'appeler Stiles.

« Hé, mon beau. » répondit Stiles.

« Hé. Tout va bien ? » Demanda Derek alors qu'il respirait profondément l'odeur de l'oreiller. Il restait une légère senteur de son compagnon.

« La pêche. » dit Stiles. Derek pouvait entendre le bruit de la télé en arrière-plan.

« Ou es-tu ? » demanda Derek en se grattant le ventre.

« Dans le salon. Ou es-tu ? » Demanda Stiles en retour. Derek savait qu'il souriait.

« Dans ton lit. Nu. »

« Ça sonne bien. Les gars, je monte pour du sexe torride par téléphone, on se voit demain matin. » Fanfaronna Stiles en sautant du canapé pour grimper à l'étage en courant. Derek pu entendre quelques grognements de la meute en fond sonore.

« Tu aimes les torturer. » dit Derek en riant.

« Ils me torturent. » dit Stiles en claquant la porte d'un coup de pied avant de sortir de ses fringues. « C'est bon, je suis nu. Baise-moi par téléphone. » Dit Stiles.

« Qui a dit que je voulais du sexe au téléphone ? » taquina Derek.

« Saloperie ! Dis-moi des cochonneries, ou je dis à mon père, à quelle heure exactement tu es parti d'ici et comme ça il pourra calculer exactement combien d'effractions tu as fait aux limitations de vitesse en chemin. » Dit Stiles d'une voix sérieuse.

« Tu ne le ferais pas. » grogna Derek. « Tu n'aurais personne pour te baiser si tu le faisais. »

« Je trouverais quelqu'un Il y a plein de gars sexy qui se retournent sur moi sur mon trajet quotidien. » dit Stiles. « J'aurais juste à mettre ma veste rouge à capuche pour aller chercher le grand méchant loup… »

« Stiles. » soupira Derek.

« Quoi ? »

« La ferme. »

« Mais on est au téléphone. Si je la ferme, ça détruit un peu la raison pour laquelle tu m'appelles. » Signala Stiles. Derek grogna à l'autre bout de la ligne. « Si ça peut te motiver, je viens de sortir le lubrifiant du tiroir. »

« Chienne en chaleur. Tu le veux ? » Demanda Derek, sa main descendant plus bas.

« Toujours. » souffla Stiles.

« Touche l'anneau de ton téton. » dit Derek. Il entendit le soupir de Stiles.

« Je t'ai mis sur haut-parleur. » dit Stiles en tordant et en tirant sur l'anneau traversant son mamelon. « C'est si bon. »

« Imagine, je retiens tes bras alors que je le suce, le mordille et le tourmente. » dit Derek. « Es-tu dur ? »

« Oui. » dit Stiles.

« Ne touche pas encore ta bite. Touche tes couilles. » Dit Derek. Sa voix était rauque.

« Oh putain. » gémit Stiles. « Je voudrais que tu sois là. »

« Je suis là. Quand nous serons liés, notre connexion va s'intensifier, nous nous ressentirons l'un l'autre quand nous seront excités. Nous entrerons en chaleur. » Dit Derek. Son esprit dérivait sur ce que cela serait quand ils seront liés.

« Putain. »

« Peux-tu imaginer ça, Moi, te baisant pendant des jours, te désirant tout le temps ? » demanda Derek.

« C'est ce que je ressens maintenant. » dit Stiles.

« Prépare-toi pour moi. J'adore te voir baiser tes propres doigts. » Grogna Derek. Stiles lui réservait toujours un indécent spectacle.

« Que fais-tu ? » haleta Stiles.

« Je t'attends, j'attends de pouvoir me glisser en toi, pour te retourner de l'intérieur. » Dit Derek.

« Oh Dieu Derek. En moi, je te veux en moi je veux que tu me baise. » Supplia Stiles.

« Imagine ma queue, tu es tellement plein, tellement mien. Tu es mien. » Grogna Derek.

« Je suis à toi, toujours à toi. Tellement plein, mais pas assez, Je te veux. »

« Branle ta queue pour moi bébé, Je veux t'entendre venir pour moi. »

« Putain Derek, j'y suis, je vais venir. » dit Stiles, une main branlant frénétiquement sa queue, et les trois doigts de l'autre main enfoncés dans son cul. « Je t'en prie. »

« Oui. Viens. » Dit Derek. Il pouvait sentir son propre orgasme qui montait. Il savait que Stiles était aussi proche à cause des petits gémissements qu'il poussait. « Oh putain. » Derek grogna quand il entendit le grondement de Stiles, sachant qu'il s'était répandu sur son ventre.

L'orgasme de Derek vint à son tour, se répandant sur ses doigts. Il les lécha pour les nettoyer en écoutant Stiles qui haletait et cherchait son souffle. « Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il quand même.

« Oui bébé je vais bien. Tu me manques. » Dit Stiles d'une voix douce.

« Tu me manques aussi. Je serais là plus vite que tu ne le penses, ok ? » Promit Derek.

« Derek, je t'aime. » dit Stiles.

« Je sais. Je t'aime aussi. » Dit Derek.

« Ne raccroche pas, pas encore. Juste… »

« Je sais. » dit Derek. Il ne mit fin à l'appel que lorsqu'il entendit le souffle régulier indiquant que Stiles dormait.

XXX

Le lit était grand et vide sans Derek pour le câliner. Stiles était le premier à admettre qu'il était du genre câlin il recherchait la chaleur partout dans le lit. Parfois, il se réveillait la nuit à la sensation de Derek qui l'écartait pour avoir un peu de place. « _Tu m'as poussé jusqu'au bord_. » lui disait-il à l'oreille. Stiles roulait alors plus loin et se faisait aussi petit que possible jusqu'à ce que Derek soit installé confortablement puis il s'étalait à nouveau sur Derek, la tête blotti contre une épaule ou un biceps. « _Je t'aime_. » disait alors Stiles de sa voix la plus mignonne.

Mais là, il n'y avait ni chaleur, ni Derek câlin et Stiles était tout seul. Il n'avait absolument pas sommeil quand il entendit quelqu'un tambouriner la porte d'entrée. Il fronça les sourcils et écouta attentivement la porte être ouverte et les bruits de conversation juste avant que Scott et Danny apparaissent dans sa chambre. « Quand Derek n'est pas là, qui fait les trucs de l'Alpha ? » demanda Scott à Stiles.

« Je ne sais pas. » dit Stiles en s'asseyant. Il portait un des tee-shirts de Derek.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Jackson en entrant dans la pièce tout en frottant ses yeux. « C'est quoi ce vacarme, McCall à encore oublié ses clés ? »

« Je suis là, lèche cul. » gronda Scott, en bousculant Jackson.

« Et alors. » dit Jackson en le bousculant à son tour.

« Qui fait l'Alpha quand Derek est pas là ? » demanda Danny d'une voix précipitée, ignorant complètement leur bagarre.

« Stiles ? » dit Jackson.

« Quoi ! Je ne suis même pas un loup. » Siffla Stiles. Lydia, pieds nus, entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur un coin du lit, soulevant ses pieds pour les mettre sous ses fesses.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? » demanda-t-elle à Stiles. Ils la regardèrent tous comme si elle s'était changée en or. « Quoi ? »

« Ça te dirait de devenir le second de Derek ? » demanda Jackson.

« Bien sûr que non. » dit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa son téléphone. Il essaya d'appeler Derek mais ça sonnait dans le vide. Il regarda son horloge. Il était 2h47 du matin. Il essaya encore mais resta sans réponse.

« Nous allons voter. Scott, va réveiller Allison. » Dit Lydia.

« Voter ? » dit Danny.

« Oui, voter. Derek nous a dit que cette meute était une démocratie. » Dit Lydia. Allison arriva dans la pièce avec un regard noir d'avoir été réveillée si brusquement.

« Tous ceux qui me veulent comme Alpha. » disent Lydia. Stiles leva sa main très haute dans les airs. Il était absolument le seul.

« Oh merde, non. » murmura-t-il en rabaissant sa main.

« Ceux qui sont en faveur de Stiles. » dit-elle. Toutes les mains se levèrent.

Stiles se leva du lit en soupirant. « Quel est le problème, de toute façon ? » dit-il.

« Shauna est en bas. Elle veut emménager. Elle dit qu'on ne peut pas lui refuser parce qu'elle n'a pas de meute et qu'il y a des lois qui disent qu'on ne peut abandonner l'un des nôtres s'il demande assistance. » Dit précipitamment Scott.

« Putain. » dit Stiles en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Derek m'a parlé de ça il y a super longtemps. » murmura-t-il en descendant les escaliers. Lydia le suivant de près. « Salut Shauna ! » dit-il avec un grand sourire en entrant dans la pièce. Elle s'était assise à table et jouait avec les notes de cours de Lydia.

« Stiles. » sourit-elle en le regardant de bas en haut. « Où est Derek ? »

« Pas ici. »dit Stiles. « Bon, si tu as besoin d'un endroit où rester quelques nuits, nous avons des chambres pour les invités. »

« Je veux la protection de la meute. » dit-elle en croisant les jambes. Stiles prit une seconde pour apprécier la vue sur ses jambes. Elle avait de superbes jambes et à un autre moment il aurait pu déraper et les imaginer enroulées autour de lui, mais tout ce qu'il put imaginer là tout de suite, c'était qu'elles s'étaient enroulées autour de Derek donc il prit une profonde respiration et repoussa cette pensée loin de son esprit. « Tu peux rester ici. Je suis sûr que tu pourras voir le reste avec Derek quand il reviendra. » Dit Stiles en se retournant. « Lydia va te montrer une des chambre d'invité. »

« Ou est Derek ? » demanda-t-elle avec coquetterie.

« Je ne vois rien qui m'oblige à te révéler où se trouve mon Alpha. » dit Stiles, en se redressant.

« Est-ce parce que tu ne sais pas où il est et encore moins avec qui il baise ? Tu sais la plupart des Alphas ont plus d'un partenaire, surtout ceux qui choisissent des hommes. Chez les loups, ce n'est pas une question de sexualité, il n'est pas attiré par toi parce que tu es un garçon, c'est ton odeur qu'il trouve attirante. Je ne peux imaginer pourquoi. Ceux qui s'installent avec des hommes continuent quand même à s'accoupler avec les femelles de la meute. C'est leur droit. C'est probablement ce qu'il est en train de faire en ce moment. » Dit-elle.

« Si tu parles encore une fois comme ça, je te balance dehors et direct en enfer avec toute la courtoisie loup garou que je te dois. Je sais où est mon compagnon. Maintenant je vais me coucher avant de changer ma décision te concernant. » Stiles monta les escaliers. Il entendit Lydia le suivre puis il entendit Shauna monter également. Il rentra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte en ignorant le reste de la meute et se laissa tomber sur les draps. Etonnamment, il s'endormit.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard avec une sensation de poids sur lui. Il pouvait sentir une légère barbe embraser son cou alors que des lèvres embrassaient son épaule et sa clavicule. Il réalisa qu'il était nu, il avait été déshabillé pendant son sommeil et Derek était nu aussi. Leurs jambes étaient emmêlées ensemble, une de celle de Derek se pressant entre celles de Stiles. Sa queue était à moitié dure et il y avait déjà des épanchements collants entre eux. Il posa une main derrière la nuque de Derek et l'autre sur son épaule. Derek bougeait frénétiquement, ses doigts étaient douloureux et désespérés sur les hanches de Stiles. Il se pressait contre lui encore et encore, bougeant ses hanches dans un rythme irrégulier.

Stiles essaya de démêler ses jambes pour pouvoir les nouer autour de la taille de Derek mais Derek était trop emporté par son rut pour comprendre ce que voulait Stiles donc il se mit de façon à pouvoir continuer de pousser contre lui maladroitement. Les lèvres de Derek trouvèrent les siennes pour un baiser envieux et Stiles le laissa prendre tout ce qu'il voulait, mais quand Derek essayait de ralentir, Stiles bataillait, mordillant, mordant pour obtenir une réaction. Et ça fonctionnait. Une grande main passa sur le côté de sa tête et il put sentir le pouce de Derek caresser sa mâchoire, la bougeant comme il voulait pour pouvoir embrasser et mordiller la peau çà et là.

La sensation grandit en Stiles et il tira la bouche de Derek pour un baiser mouillé. Leurs queues étaient écrasées entre eux, tout le poids de Derek reposait sur Stiles. « Je… Je… » Bégaya-t-il.

« Chut. Shh. »lui dit Stiles en nouant ses bras dans son dos. Derek grogna et jouit, envoyant sa semence entre eux. Stiles suivit quelques secondes après en mordant l'épaule de Derek. Ils s'effondrèrent ensemble dans un sursaut et Stiles sentit un truc humide contre son cou. Il ne bougea pas, restant immobile jusqu'à ce que Derek soit prêt à bouger.

Quand Derek se releva un peu, Stiles prit une grande goulée d'air dans ses poumons avant de déposer un doux baiser sur son coin préféré du menton de Derek. « Ça va, toi ? »

« C'est loin. Tout est parti. » Dit Derek en bougeant pour s'asseoir contre la tête de lit. Stiles lui laissa un peu de place, attrapant le tee shirt de Derek pour les nettoyer tous les deux. Quand il eut fini, il enroula la couverture autour d'eux et s'assit à côté de son fiancé. « J'ai tout regardé, la boule, et le bulldozer. J'ai entendu les craquements quand tout est tombé. J'ai regardé quand tout s'est effondré. » Dit Derek. Stiles posa sa tête sur l'épaule à proximité. « Tout est parti Stiles. » dit-il.

« Dormons. Tu as l'air épuisé. » Dit Stiles. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce lieu désormais, sans la bâtisse menaçante.

« Je le suis. Je ne pouvais pas dormir dans ton lit. Pas sans toi. Ca ne semblait pas faisable. » Dit Derek.

« Comment ça a été, papa et toi ? » demanda Stiles en faisant glisser Derek pour qu'il repose sur le dos. Stiles s'enroula autour de lui, reposant sa joue sur l'épaule de Derek.

« Nous avons regardé Bad Boys 2. » dit Derek. Stiles rigola, son père adorait ce film.

« La maison est peut-être partie Derek mais tu as toujours tous ses souvenirs. » murmura doucement Stiles. « Si tu veux parler, n'importe quand, je… »

« Je t'ai toujours toi. » murmura Derek en tirant Stiles encore plus près de lui. « Mien. » dit Derek. Son ton était sombre et Stiles sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine.

« Tien. » répondit Stiles. Il enroula un bras autour de la taille de Derek, ses doigts caressant ses cotes, ondulant sur elles. « Mien. » murmura-t-il.

« Tien. » acquiesça Derek.

XXX

Note de l'auteur :

'_Ok dans le prochain chapitre figure une de mes scènes favorites de Stiles, parmi toutes celles que j'ai jamais écrites. Quelqu'un à épicé sa boisson mais ça le rend fou au lieu de le blesser, et bien sur la meute sera là pour prendre soin de lui. _

_Et nous découvrirons aussi ce que Derek prévoit de faire pour occuper ses journées. _

_Qu'en pensez-vous jusqu'à présent ? Des suggestions ? Des idées ?'_

Voilà, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ^^ (qui est le dernier écrit par l'auteur mais la fic n'est pas encore complète …)


	4. Drugged up

Blame it to the boom boom de **Lowlife Theory**

Note de l'auteur : « _Donc j'ai passé ma journée allongée dans mon lit à écrire des fanfics (j'ai pris une douche et je me suis habillée mais il apparait que j'écris mieux quand je suis dans mon lit). Pas de temps perdu. Si le temps avait été meilleur, j'aurais fait des trucs mais hélas, la météo m'a empêché de faire ces trucs donc je fais ça à la place. »_

Bonne lecture

Chap. 4 – Drugged up !

« Stiles a été un vrai petit Alpha pendant ton absence. » dit Lydia en tendant une tasse de café à Derek.

« Vraiment ? » dit Derek en prenant une gorgée puis il soupira. La machine à café qui lui avait couté un bras la semaine dernière en valait vraiment la peine.

« Oui. Tu veux que je te cuisine quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner ? » Demanda-t-elle en se levant du banc.

« Tu cuisines ? » demanda Derek en levant un sourcil.

« Ne sois pas stupide. » répliqua-t-elle en sortant le bacon du frigo. « Donc oui, Stiles a été génial. Il m'a donné envie de me coucher pour devenir sa chienne. »Dit-elle.

Derek ronchonna. « Et qu'as-t-il fait pour mériter un tel dévouement de ta part ? »

« Il a été très viril quand Shauna a voulu savoir où tu étais et si elle pouvait intégrer la meute. » Lydia leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi Stiles a-t-il traité avec elle ? » demanda Derek en fouillant dans la corbeille de fruit avant de choisir une orange.

« Nous l'avons élu. » dit-elle en préparant son repas.

« Bon choix. Donc que s'est-il passé ? » Derek prit une autre gorgée de café. C'était un putain de bon café. Il se félicita lui-même pour la centième fois.

« Il lui a dit de prendre une chambre et que c'est tout ce qu'elle aurait jusqu'à ce que tu rentres. » dit-elle.

« Quoi d'autre ? » demanda Derek en faisant rouler ses épaules. Elles craquèrent agréablement et il gémit. Lydia se renfrogna devant les bruits qu'il faisait.

« Elle lui a parlé des habitudes de reproduction dans une meute. Selon lesquelles tu devrais baiser toutes les femelles de la meute puisque ton compagnon est un male. » Derek regarda Lydia s'acharner sur le bacon dans la poêle. Il se lécha les lèvres en s'imaginant les manger. Si un seul des membres mâles de sa meute avait été présent, il l'aurait taquiné sur sa ressemblance avec un chien.

« En 200 ans, cela n'est pas arrivé. » dit Derek. « Si nous voulons des petits maintenant, nous le ferons par des moyens normaux, mère porteuse ou adoption. »

« Bien pensé parce que Stiles serait une chienne pleurnicheuse s'il attendait un bébé. » dit Lydia en retournant le bacon.

« A peu près comme toi. » ricana Derek, en penchant la tête pour éviter la pince qu'elle venait de balancer dans sa direction et qui atterrit devant une paire de pied.

« Shauna. » dit Derek en se retournant sur le tabouret.

« Tu as l'air fatigué. » dit-elle en guise de salutations. Lydia leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis fatigué. » admit-il. « J'ai conduit pendant des heures pour revenir la nuit dernière et je n'ai eu que quelques minutes de sommeil. »

« Tu aurais dû te reposé là-bas. »

« Nan, peux pas dormir sans Stiles qui gigote et me donne des coups de pieds dans les tibias. » dit-il avec un clin d'œil à Lydia. Elle rit et sortit une paire de bout de pain du grille-pain.

« Est-il ton second ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est mon compagnon. » dit Derek espérant que ça suffirait. En réalité, il devait encore choisir un second mais quand le moment serait venu, ce sera surement Stiles. Ou Lydia.

« Peut-on parler en privé ? » demanda-t-elle en lançant un regard à Lydia.

« Non, on peut pas, Lydia me fait mon petit déjeuner. Si c'est à propos de la meute, je serais ravi qu'elle participe. » Dit Derek.

« Ok. Je veux devenir un membre de cette meute. J'ai besoin de sécurité. » Dit Shauna.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Lydia m'a dit que tu avais essayé d'énerver Stiles la nuit dernière. Pour quelqu'un qui veut faire partie de la meute, tu ne t'y prends pas très bien. » Dit-il en prenant une gorgée de café. Ce truc était jouissif.

« Je ferais des excuses. » dit Shauna.

« Tu dois savoir que tu ne m'intéresses plus. Plus de manière sexuelle. J'ai eu ce que je voulais de toi. Je ne te baisserais pas pour assurer ma domination sur la meute si c'est ce à quoi tu penses. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça avec ma meute. » Dit Derek. « Est-ce comme ça que ça se passe dans ta meute d'origine ? »

« Oui. » admit elle.

« C'est rare. Votre Alpha doit être faible. » Dit Derek. « Très bien, tu peux tenter de nous faire bonne impression mais la décision finale ne m'appartient pas. » dit-il. Shauna se renfrogna. « La décision va dépendre de Lydia. » dit Derek, souriant quand Lydia posa la nourriture devant lui.

« Moi ! » demanda Lydia. Derek pouvait voir le léger étirement de ses lèvres.

« Toi. » confirma Derek avant de mordre dans son sandwich. « C'est génial. » dit-il la bouche pleine.

« Beurk. Tu es juste comme Stiles. » dit-elle en se retournant pour partir. « Viens Shauna, il y a plein de trucs dont on doit parler. »

Derek sourit, ça lui faisait un problème de moins sur les bras.

XXX

« J'ai une idée. » dit une voix. Derek repéra deux chaussures marchant vers lui. C'était Jackson.

« Raconte. » La voix de Derek provenait d'en dessous de la voiture. Jackson fronça les sourcils.

« Peux sortir de là et me parler ? »

« Je suis en train de te parler. » dit Derek. Quand il était retourné à Beacon Hills pour la démolition de son ancienne maison, lui et le Sheriff avait repérés quelques vieilles voitures qui étaient garées autour du parc du commissariat depuis des années. Derek avait demandé s'il pouvait en acheté une et l'avait fait. Et voilà où il en était, deux semaines plus tard, dans son garage.

« Mec, je suis en train de parler à tes pieds. » dit Jackson. Derek soupira et sortit jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir Jackson. Sa veste autrefois blanche était taché d'huile de moteur. Son jeans aussi. Jackson fronça son nez en constatant les dégâts.

« Quoi ! »Claqua Derek.

« Je veux un jacuzzi. » dit Jackson. « On pourrait l'installer sous le porche derrière la maison. Imagine les fiestas. »

« Non. » dit Derek en roulant pour retourner en dessous de la voiture.

« Pense au sexe. » essaya Jackson.

« Tu sais que si tu installes un jacuzzi et que je baise Stiles dedans, et que Lydia sait qu'on baise dans le jacuzzi, Lydia ne te reviendra jamais parce qu'elle sera toujours en train de nous espionner. »

« Je ne veux pas que Lydia me revienne. » dit Jackson. Derek fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas un mensonge.

« Eh bien, c'est une nouvelle étonnante. »

« Ecoute, nous travaillons dur, chacun d'entre nous et ce serait un super cadeau de noël pour nous tous. J'organiserais tout, tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est… »

« Payer ? » demanda Derek.

« Non, je payerais. » dit Jackson. « J'ai une rente assez importante. »

Derek soupira et roula à nouveau pour se retrouver face à Jackson. « Ok, prévoit ça. Obtiens un devis, mais ne fais rien sans que je sois là, ok ? » dit-il. L'idée de se glisser dans le jacuzzi après une course sous la pleine lune pour relaxer son corps douloureux semblait proche du paradis. Jackson se retourna et il était presque à la porte quand la voix de Derek le stoppa. « Et s'il y a des factures à honorer, assure toi qu'elle me soit envoyées. » appela-t-il. Jackson sourit et se frotta les mains en marchant jusqu'à sa voiture. Il monta, démarra le moteur et ce ne fut qu'un bon kilomètre plus loin que le passager parla.

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'il y avait d'autres moyens d'obtenir ce que tu voulais sans lui parler de sexe avec moi. » dit Stiles.

« Je pensais que tu aimais le sexe. »

« Mec, j'aime le sexe mais il va finir par croire que je me sers de lui si je continue comme ça. » Jackson se contenta de renifler.

XXX

La meute avait invité Derek à venir avec eux pour la soirée et ils boudèrent quand il déclina l'invitation. Il était plus intéressé par une soirée libre sans la meute. Il avait un projet, il allait prendre une douche puis regarder ce qu'il voulait sur la télé grand écran qu'il avait acheté pour la maison en se buvant une bière et peut être aussi se prendre une pizza. Bien sûr, la vie n'allait jamais comme Derek Hale le prévoyait, alors pourquoi un samedi soir serait-il diffèrent. Allison et Scott rentrèrent vers onze heures. Scott était fin saoul et Allison était énervée. Derek les entendait se disputer dans l'entrée avant qu'Allison passe la tête par la porte avec un grand sourire.

« Je déteste te déranger mais est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ? » dit-elle. Derek hocha la tête et se leva, prit le garçon sur son épaule et monta les marches deux par deux.

« Qu'a-t-il bu ? » demanda Derek en le jetant sur le lit.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas. Il faisait une compétition de buverie avec d'autres gars et ensuite il est venu vers moi en me disant qu'il voulait porter mes bébés. » dit-elle avec un sourire montrant ses dents.

Derek rigola et aida Allison à enlever les chaussures et le manteau de Scott. « Barre toi. » marmonna Scott quand il reconnut Derek.

« Quelle belle preuve d'amour envers ton Alpha. » dit Derek mais il n'avait pas l'air offensé. Que vas-tu faire ? » Demanda Derek à Allison alors qu'elle enlevait ses chaussures.

« Je vais prendre un bain puis te rejoindre sur le canapé et regarder ce que tu regardes tout en me tenant au courant de ce qui se passe à la soirée. » Elle montra son iPhone au-dessus de sa tête.

« Je regarde l'inspecteur Harry. » la prévint Derek.

« Je m'en fiche, je regarde ce que tu regardes. » dit-elle encore. Derek grogna et quitta la pièce. Trente minutes plus tard, Allison, portant un sweat à capuche de Scott, était blottie sur le canapé à côté de lui. Derek venait de s'assoupir dans son coin quand son téléphone gazouilla. Il le sortit en ronchonnant. Dans son coin de canapé, Allison avait un air coupable et il remarqua qu'elle avait changé de chaine pour mettre MTV.

« Allo. » dit-il dans le téléphone.

« Alpha. On a besoin de ton aide. » Dit Lydia au téléphone. Derek fronça les sourcils il pouvait entendre le brouhaha qu'il y avait en fond sonore. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il en se levant pour chercher ses sneakers.

« Quelqu'un a drogué Stiles. » dit-elle timidement.

« Quoi ! » rugit Derek dans le téléphone.

« T'en fais pas. Il va bien, il est avec nous. C'est juste qu'il est difficile à gérer et il veut absolument enlever son tee shirt. En fait, là, c'est Jackson qui l'empêche de l'enlever en tenant le tee shirt. »

« Qui l'a drogué ? » demanda Derek en attrapant ses clés et son manteau.

« J'ai quelques soupçons. »

« J'arrive tout de suite. »

« Tu veux que je viennes ? » demanda Allison.

« Non, reste là. » dit Derek.

XXX

« Derek ! C'est mon grand nounours loup calinou qui est là ! Tu veux voir mon torse ! » Cria Stiles quand Derek traversa la pelouse. Stiles essaya de remonter son tee shirt alors que Jackson le tirait vers le bas.

« Bien sûr que je veux voir ton torse, bébé, mais garde le pour tout a l'heure. » dit Derek avec un clin d'œil. Stiles prit un instant pour y réfléchir avant de former une forme de pistolet avec son index et son pouce pour tirer sur Derek. Il souffla ensuite sur le bout de son doigt comme pour souffler la fumée.

« Bonne idée. » dit Stiles. « Tu es doux. » dit-il tourné vers Jackson. « Quels beaux cheveux. » Il leva la main pour toucher les cheveux. Jackson se poussa et Derek poussa un grognement d'avertissement.

« Viens, rentrons la maison. » dit Derek.

« Maison. C'est là où je vis. » Dit Stiles en se tournant vers Lydia. « Avec Derek et Scott et toi et moi et d'autres gens. Hé, il y vit aussi ! » dit-il en tendant son pouce dans la direction de Danny.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Qui a fait ça ? » Demanda Derek en tirant Stiles contre lui. Stiles chancela un instant avant de fourrer sa main dans la poche arrière de Derek et de sortir son portefeuille.

« Chaud. » Il sourit en passant ses doigts sur le cuir doux et le frotta contre sa joue. Il l'ouvrit. « Oh une vingtaine. Je connais son code. » Stiles sorti une carte de crédit et la fixa. « Derek J Hale. » dit-il dans une tentative d'imiter la voix de Derek. Il batailla pour remettre la carte à sa place.

« Derek, laisse-moi gérer ça. » dit Lydia. « J'ai une idée de ce qui a pu se passer mais je veux enquêter. Tu en as assez sur les bras avec Stiles dans cet état et les plans de la nouvelle maison et cette stupide voiture que tu t'es trouvé. Laisse-moi pousser les recherches avant de t'impliquer. »

Derek hocha la tête. « Ok. Mais ne merde pas. Sinon tu deviendras son esclave-singe pour une semaine. » Menaça Derek. Stiles s'affaissa contre lui pendant une seconde avant que Derek le remette sur pieds.

« C'est mon fiancé. » dit Stiles en mettant le permis de conduire de Derek devant le visage de Lydia. Elle grimaça et rejeta sa tête en arrière.

« Je sais tout sur votre engagement l'un envers l'autre chéri. » lui dit Lydia en tapotant sa main.

« Qui l'a dit ? » demanda Stiles en louchant pour regarder tout autour d'eux.

« C'est moi, viens. » dit Derek en récupérant son portefeuille de Lydia pour le remettre dans sa poche. Il prit son permis de conduire et sa carte de crédit que Stiles n'avait pas pu remettre en place et les rangea aussi dans sa poche. Stiles leva la main tenant le billet de vingt et tira la langue à Derek. Derek leva les yeux au ciel mais Stiles était distrait par autre chose.

« Je peux encore toucher tes seins ? » demanda Stiles à Lydia. « Derek, Lydia m'a laissé toucher ses seins. »

« Oh vraiment ? » dit Derek en soulevant un sourcil.

« Il a arrêté de vouloir enlever son tee shirt et s'est assis tranquillement. » dit Lydia pour sa défense.

« Derek, il est resté tranquille quand elle l'a autorisé a l'agrippé. » la défendit Danny. Jackson hocha la tête. Soudainement la main de Stiles vint agripper un des pectoraux de Derek.

« Tes seins sont plus durs que ceux de Lydia. » dit-il en froissant le tee shirt de Derek. Lydia rougit violement mais Jackson et Danny éclatèrent de rire.

« Ok, viens, allons-y. La fête est finie pour toi bébé. »

« Ça ne fait que commencer. On va faire l'amour dans ta voiture ? »

« Pas cette nuit. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que je viens de le dire. »

« Méchant. »

« Stiles, reste assis. » dit Derek en bataillant pour lui mettre la ceinture. Il réussit finalement à l'attacher puis il se plaça sur le siège conducteur. Stiles parla à tort et à travers et fixa les lumières qu'ils croisaient. Ils furent à la maison en cinq minutes. Derek aida Stiles à sortir de la voiture et l'emmena à la porte d'entrée.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Allison en fixant Stiles.

« Lydia pense que quelqu'un a dû le droguer ou un truc du genre. » Derek ferma la porte du pied et redressa Stiles contre lui.

« C'est dans l'eau. » lui chuchota Stiles. « Hé, tu as aussi des seins. »

« Viens Roméo, monte. » dit Derek.

« Tu veux un coup de main ? » demanda Allison en voyant Stiles qui chancelait.

« Pourquoi la pièce tourne ? » murmura Stiles en fixant un mur.

« Non, il fait la moitié du poids de Scott et j'ai trois fois ta force. » dit Derek en balançant Stiles sur son épaule. Stiles regarda Allison de là où il était puis fixa les fesses de Derek.

« Mon petit ami a de plus belles fesses que le tien. » il sourit narquoisement à Allison. « Regarde. » dit-il en attrapant les fesses de Derek avec ses deux mains.

« Je te crois sur parole. Et il est ton fiancé. » Dit Allison. « Bonne nuit Stiles. »

« Bonne nuit Allison. » dit Stiles en lui faisant un petit signe alors qu'il était porté à l'étage.

Derek le déposa sur le lit et commença à lui retirer ses vêtements. Stiles resta allongé et regarda Derek en levant parfois un membre pour l'aider. Il entendit la porte de la chambre et Allison entra avec une grande bouteille d'eau et un verre. Derek lui sourit pour la remercier et Stiles lui fit une moitié de geste quand elle se glissa hors de la chambre.

« Te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Derek en enroulant la couverture autour de Stiles. Il était furieux contre celui qui avait fait cela mais il était heureux que la meute ait été là pour protéger son compagnon.

« J'étais en train de boire un truc génial et cette fille a enlevé son haut et elle avait deux piercings aux tétons, Derek, deux ! Alors j'ai voulu lui montrer le mien et Danny a pensé que c'était une mauvaise idée. » Papota Stiles.

« Que buvais-tu ? » demanda Derek en faisant passer ses doigts dans les courts cheveux de Stiles.

« Oh juste de la bière. Je ne voulais pas être trop saoul parce que je voulais profiter de ton cul cette nuit mais ensuite quelqu'un m'a dit d'essayer une gorgée d'un truc et je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. »

« Qui a voulu que tu goutes à une gorgée, bébé ? » demanda Derek.

« Viens au lit avec moi. » gémit Stiles.

« Ok. » dit Derek en se levant pour retirer ses vêtements. Il versa un verre d'eau. « Voilà, bois tout. » dit-il. Stiles poussa un petit gémissement. « Ca aidera pour la gueule de bois que tu auras demain. » promit-il. Stiles fit ce qu'il lui était demandé et avala l'eau. Derek remplit a nouveau le verre et Stiles gémit à nouveau mais en bu moitié avant d'essuyer sa bouche et de se rallonger. Derek posa le verre sur la table de chevet et se glissa sous la couverture. Il enroula son bras autour des épaules de Stiles et le rapprocha de lui. Stiles posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek.

« C'était cette brunette sexy. »dit Stiles. « Elle m'a donné le verre. Quelqu'un lui a dit que j'aimerai mais je n'ai pas bien entendu. »

« C'était idiot. » dit Derek.

« Ouais mais que veux-tu y faire. J'ai 18 ans et quand on m'offre de l'alcool, je le bois. C'est comme le sexe. Hé, on n'est pas en train de faire l'amour. »

« Pas cette nuit, bébé tu as trop bu. »dit Derek en posant ses lèvres sur le front de Stiles.

« On a fait l'amour quand tu étais saoul. » signala Stiles. Sa voix commençait à devenir indistincte.

« Oui mais je n'étais pas aussi saoul que tu l'es maintenant et tu as profité de moi. » dit Derek. Une voiture passa dans la rue. Un chien aboya. Allison se cogna l'orteil dans la porte de la cuisine.

« Je profite toujours de toi. » dit Stiles en baillant.

« Endors-toi. » dit Derek en éteignant la lumière. Il sentit Stiles se relaxer avant de s'endormir.

« Alors que Derek était allongé sur le dos, il entendit le reste de la meute qui rentrait à la maison. Finalement une voiture s'arrêta, il entendit Lydia se disputer avec Shauna, Danny et Jackson qui ricanait a propos de quelque chose. Stiles bougea et se tortilla puis il tourna le dos à Derek. Derek bougea pour se mettre en cuillère derrière lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Il avait le sentiment qu'il ne dormirait pas beaucoup cette nuit, son cerveau était au bord de la surcharge.

**Fin du chapitre 4.**

Voilà le dernier chapitre publié est traduit ^^

Maintenant ça ne dépend plus de moi, il va falloir attendre que l'auteur publie un nouveau chapitre ^^

Bon un petit vote, pour la prochaine trad., vous préférez la suite de _Last One Standing_ ou de _Can I Drive_ ?


End file.
